Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Flash memory devices can be utilized as volatile and non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Flash memory devices often may have a “NAND” or “NOR” memory array architecture, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration of each is arranged. Uses for flash memory include memory for solid state drives (SSDs), personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players (e.g., MP3 players), and movie players, among other electronic devices. Data, such as program code, user data, and/or system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in flash memory devices.
A flash memory device may include a flash transition layer (FTL). An FTL can be used (e.g., during a programming operation performed on the flash memory device) to map a logical address associated with a data entry to a physical address in the flash memory. An FTL may include an address mapping table in the local memory of the flash memory device to perform the mapping operation. However, the size of (e.g., the amount of data stored in) address mapping tables used in previous FTL approaches may be fixed. Because the size of address mapping tables used in previous FTL approaches may be fixed, address mapping tables used in previous FTL approaches may not be adaptable to different types of flash memory devices. That is, previous FTL approaches may be used in only one type of flash memory device.